Daughter of the Titan Sol
by MaxRide05
Summary: She'd always been different, always. Camp Half-Blood, Hogwarts, she'd never fit in anywhere. But even at Olympus, the one place she was sure she'd fit in, she was still different. Because she was the daughter of a Titan. Companion fic to Olympian.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP.**

**Companion fic to The Love of an Olympian/Daughter of Mother Nature and the Titan Sun. **

**Full Summary: Luna had always been different; she had never fit in with the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. She'd never fit in with the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. And now, even at Olympus (the one place she was sure she'd fit in) surrounded by Immortals, half-mortals and mythical creatures alike, she **_**still**_** didn't fit in. Because she was the daughter of a Titan… And that was never a good thing where Olympians were concerned.**

**About the title - Sol is the Roman name for Helios so I decided to put that in the title since Luna was named after her aunt's Roman counterpart. **

**Daughter of the Titan Sol**

She'd always known she was different (something her mortal adoptive parents had always said was a good thing), _always…_ but this…

Helios, the Sun-Titan was her father.

That was hard to get her head around (her father had been a _Titan_) but it made so much sense…

At Camp Half-Blood she'd always loved lying underneath the thick trees of the forest, feeling the sunlight warm her to her very being, an experience that had sometimes left her skin tingling. There was a feeling she'd always get - like she wasn't alone…

She'd never been one for fighting, or discussing battle strategy, but that hadn't meant she couldn't fight. Just because she hadn't been the same as the other Demigods (because she wasn't one she now knows) it wasn't to say that she couldn't handle herself in a battle (Marcus, a son of Ares had learnt that quite the hard way).

At Hogwarts she'd seen creatures that the wizards had never even heard of, let alone seen with their own eyes. They'd called her weird, _loony_, but her 'parents' had simply said she was clear-sighted and that it was a blessing.

Standing in the throne room of Olympus and seeing her biological mother Demeter glare at Hecate, the Goddess of Magic and to whom Luna owed her own magic, she wasn't so sure.

Because she wasn't only clear-sighted - oh no, it was much, _much _more than that. Her father was a Titan, and she was standing just across the room from eleven Olympians who just might be a tad irate at that revelation, even if they didn't quite look it. (Her mother didn't count as Demeter would hardly punish her daughter for something that the Goddess herself had caused twenty years prior by being intimate with the Titan of the Sun.) But perhaps Aphrodite, the last child of Ouranos would be of some help… No, she was still an Olympian.

_Joined with the Olympians after Zeus assumed power. _The thought seared through Luna's mind rather faintly as the sun's light surrounded her once more, just as it had minutes earlier (though it only felt like seconds ago to her) when a familiar, deliciously energising and powerful feeling had swept over her. It had added strength to her strength, power to her power, and when she'd looked at her hands mid-dance they'd radiated the light that was within her.

Unconsciously, she had begun to step backwards lightly towards a nearby window where sunlight poured in just a little bit behind her and to her right.

The thought of Apollo being angry about Luna's biological father saddened her greatly. Ever since she'd been a little girl, listening to tales of Ancient Greece, she'd held a sort of awe for Apollo's great musical talent, and she would flush at the thought of actually meeting the God of the Arts - for she had known that the acclaimed Gods and Goddesses of ancient times still existed. That being due to both her adoptive parents' accounts and having met her mother Demeter, Goddess of Harvest for herself a few brief times.

And then when she actually met Apollo she felt that same familiar awe from her lost childhood overcome her, and she could barely breathe from standing so close to him - one of her childhood interests from the ancient tales of Greece.

The warming sunlight seemed to burn her which, while not a welcome sensation, was still a familiar one. She leaned against the wind sill as she felt her strength - her power - seep out of her like a viscous liquid would seep out of its container achingly slowly.

She turned her head to stare directly at the sun - an action that would permanently blind mortals, half-mortals and most Immortals. _Save for the ones who rule over it._

Namely, Apollo, but before him, her father, and his father before him. The thought of her relations saddened her futher but she held back a sigh as she averted her eyes from the sun. A rippling of air beside her caught her attention before a man in a tuxedo blinked into existence, as smoothly as if he'd stepped through a curtained doorway separating one room from another.

His presence caused her spirits to rise -to surge- within her. He was tall, not fairly stocky but his height - taller even than her - made up for it in the intimidation factor. (Though she wasn't scared of him. Quite the opposite in fact.) Or perhaps the credit could be due to the oddly-shaped, thin scars that marred his timeless face. The scars looked as if they'd been caused by something with very sharp claws. The corners of her mouth turned down and her sadness returned just as strong as it had been before, when she thought upon his well-known punishment.

For she knew him - _of_ him. How could she not?

"Prometheus." She greeted quietly with a respectful bow of her head. When she lifted her head she saw his intensely dark eyes regard her somewhat blankly before his lips stretched into a smile.

Standing before her was one of the last good Titans, perhaps _the _last good Titan with the other who'd been bestowed that title having faded not too long ago…

"Luna. You have no need to express such courteous formalities as you did to these…" He paused, waving a hand towards the frozen Gods around them, "We are equals." His smile widened marginally and she nodded with a flickering smile of her own, eyes on the people around them.

As they had been before the Titan's arrival mostly everyone's eyes were on her - not a feeling that Luna relished by any means. There were the exceptions of Demeter who was glaring at Hecate, Hecate who was looking back at the Olympian blankly, Aphrodite who was also looking Demeter but with a suspicious-looking smile, and a couple of satyrs standing around the throne of Dionysus, the Wine God frozen mid-order with his bloodshot eyes fixed to the ceiling as if he'd been in the middle of rolling his eyes.

Luna's eyes flicked back to Prometheus, "How…?"

His smile slid into a faint half-smirk, "Complicated. To cut a very long story short, strong magic is at hand." He paused, eyes travelling slowly towards the window where the sun's light shone brightest before he continued in a softer voice, "Even now he is trying to contact you."

Her eyes flickered to the sun then back to Prometheus. There was only one possibility… "Hyperion?" She almost thought she could hear his voice, in the very depths of her mind. A voice that was deep, powerful, and radiated warmth, but not a nice sort. No, the warmth was scorching and caused her blood to boil, just as it would if she'd been cast into a furnace. Or tied to a stake and left to burn…

The black-haired Immortal gave a curt nod as their gazes locked.

"But how?" Luna asked again, waving a hand around her, "How is this possible?" She was a strong believer in the impossible but, at that moment, logic would ground her. And perhaps give her peace from her reeling thoughts.

In answer he simply stared at her, never once breaking eye contact as he said, "We are Titans."

_And before the age of the Gods creatures more powerful, less human in nature, and more chaotic than them ruled. Creatures called the Titans._

She questioned whether Prometheus was talking about himself and Hyperion alone, or all three of them. She felt rather curious and slightly hopeful. Her father had been one of them, but then he'd faded, taking his legacy with him, though he'd left the chariot and the responsibilities of those who dwell in it, with Apollo. (Just as her aunt Selene had with Artemis, though with more reluctance than her younger brother according to many Immortals.)

What was she? She doubted it was Immortal as she'd seen her blood and while it wasn't crimson like mortals or demigods it didn't exactly fit the descriptions of ichor either.

"I do not know what I am." She answered truthfully, letting none of the sadness she felt into her voice. Something she was definitely used to doing.

Prometheus stared at her in silence once more and Luna thought he'd simply say nothing, let the comment pass, but instead he whispered deeply, "You are a Titan. Just as your father before you, and… the others." _The ones cast into Tartarus…_

Though they weren't the only Titans - Hecate herself was a Titan..._Titaness._

And there were some others…

Prometheus nodded as if he knew her thoughts, "It is true that the Olympians imprisoned my niece Calypso on an island no man can simply visit. There is always an agenda to it. The Fates are indeed cruel…"

As peaceful as living on an island alone might sound, Luna knew it was more complicated for Calypso. Much more complicated than that… In honest truth Luna thought imprisoning Calypso on an island because she had supported her father, the Titan Atlas out of loyalty was a bit much. Though she also knew that not all prisons could be as nice as the isle of Ogygia sounded.

"I cannot stay long, but I must tell you this; you cannot trust them. These," He gestured to the seated Gods behind him, "Olympians. You are surrounded by fools, you must know that."

Luna stared back at Prometheus, not agreeing to what he said or disagreeing, "Show me one who is flawless, and of no mistake, then we will talk of fools."

The Titan of Forethought paused before a smirk curved his lips, "Indeed. But you know, as well as I, that _their_ mistakes are fatal."

He reached forward and brushed his fingers lightly against the back of her hand causing her blank mask to crumble as his prolonged presence - his touch - caused her loneliness to disperse and her hope to ignite. Hope to never feel so alone, so lost ever again…

No, she _wasn't_ alone, she reminded herself, at least not anymore. Then a rush of images ran through her mind like a film clip.

_Calypso, alone on her island, staring into the darkening horizon mournfully as another visitor left, barely a speck in the distance, while tears traced her cheeks one by one. (Whether the visitor had been a hero or an Immortal Luna did not know.) _

_Zeus hurling a strong bolt of lightning towards a hotel for mortals, and a shield of pure power was only just hastily thrown up from inside of the building before the bolt struck with such force that the image dissipated with a dizzying ripple._

_Hades cursing a beautiful young maiden who screamed soundlessly in agony before the image was engulfed by horrifyingly familiar green mist._

_Hades on his throne in the Underworld ordering an army load of creatures, pointing towards somewhere in the distance, out of the clip's range before the scene morphed. There were three young demigods and a satyr running up a hill pursed heavily by the same horde of monsters Luna saw before. The older black haired girl fell back and brandished her weapons to the mob as the others went on ahead with great reluctance, looking back every few seconds. The blonde boy took the blonde girl's hand as she cried and the satyr looked between them helplessly as the rising sun illuminated the grounds of Camp Half-Blood behind them. _

Before she could see what happened to them the scene faded but nothing else came. Luna turned her head towards the window, her heart heavy because she just knew that the last scene did not end well.

She leaned towards the sill feeling lightheaded and Prometheus gripped her wrist and rested a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"That last one took a bit more energy, I'm afraid, as it hasn't happened yet. It's the future." Luna knew, despite Prometheus' silence, that the other images were that of the past.

"What was the point of showing me all that? Was it to drain me of what's left of my power? Was it to turn me against the Olympians? Because I already knew of how cruel they could be. I grew up reading the tales of old; I know they're not perfect."

Prometheus smiled at her as he took his hand from her shoulder, "I must leave now. I've already lingered too long." He held her gaze for a moment then glanced back at the Olympians or one in particular, "I would be wary of your lover though." She looked away from the Titan and towards Apollo. When she saw the small frown on his lips and the worry in his eyes her breath caught in her throat. She turned towards Prometheus feeling rather confused, and she heard him murmur, "You do deserve better than an old flirt."

His other hand lingered over hers, his strong, wiry fingers caressing the smooth skin of her hand before he retracted his hand with a nod and a small smile. She gave him one last smile before he left as silently as he'd arrived. The light of the sun itself, which had almost been flickering throughout the Titans' conversation, dimmed slightly as if a cloud had passed over it, before it continued to shine as it had before the arrival of the last good Titan.

As he left the unnatural, partial hush of throne room returned, and she heard the whispers of the demigods, the many, not-so-silent, droning orders of Dionysus and felt the stares of all the others in the room boring into her.

But none of that mattered.

She had felt her strength return to her at the Titans' departure but even that didn't seem enough to compensate for the feeling that had taken hold of her when Prometheus had blinked out of existence. She felt as if her soul was being unravelled like one of her 'mother's wool jumpers had one day after Luna had caught it on a snag in the forest at Ottery St Catchpole (that seemed a whole lifetime away). And soon all that would be left is a pile of stained wool.

An odd comparison but it certainly fit.

She swallowed thickly as a tear ran down her cheek which was soon followed by another. She felt so lost, even with Prometheus' reassurance that she was a Titan- _Titaness._

Just as her father before her.

She straightened ever so slightly feeling her emotional strength return to her. But there was one thing…

That last image - the one of the future. The girl had looked so very determined as she'd brandished her shield of terror, which had been moulded around the likeness of Medusa herself.

Yet Luna knew in her heart that the girl didn't - wouldn't - survive. Obviously she wasn't much help in the future if she let the girl die, but perhaps she couldn't help… The girl's death was fated.

Luna held back a wince as she wondered if staying in England would have made any difference, as it didn't seem to matter where she was certain events would still happen.

She turned away from the window and stopped her mother Demeter stepping towards her by raising her hand.

"Mother… I think I need to be alone right now."

Demeter nodded slowly, looking at her daughter with concern and another emotion shining in her eyes. She looked towards the Olympians and her eyes first landed on Apollo. She felt grateful that his eyes were closed, yet the image of him sitting in his throne, resting his head upon his hand as his hair fell around his handsome, troubled face made her heart skip a beat.

She looked away from him reluctantly and locked eyes with Persephone. They had a bit more in common than they'd first thought. They were both the daughters of Demeter and another powerful Immortal. They were the objects of infatuation by two Olympian Gods, despite the disapproval of their mother… And that was perhaps all there was to it. Hopefully.

Persephone gave her a wavering smile which she returned with a nod. She didn't feel like smiling, and she was afraid if she did she'd finally break.

Luna turned to Zeus and held his stormy gaze briefly before dropping her eyes, hating that she felt she wasn't even worthy to be in his presence, let alone look him in the eyes.

"If you'll excuse me, my lords, my ladies."

She didn't even have to glance in his direction to know that Dionysus was looking smug and proud at being called a lord. By a Titaness no less.

She looked towards Hades yet he didn't look as he had before when she'd curtseyed to him as well as the other Olympians, he was simply staring at her with those damning eyes of a madman. Another thing she was familiar with…

The image of a pale middle-aged man in strange robes with a mop of dirty blonde hair and eyes like clouds flickered through her mind and her heart gave a pang. A lump threatened to form in her throat when the image changed. It was the same man but he was lying on concrete, drying blood staining the front of his robes and pain shining in his narrowed eyes. A dark robed figure flickered in and out of existence, holding out a sword to cut a lock of the man's hair… and…

Luna dispelled the image from her mind, narrowing her eyes at Hades as she thought of all who his servant Thanatos had taken from her.

Hades stared back at her expressionlessly and without a second glance she turned away to the only exit she was willing to take. The one partially blocked by demigods and Satyrs, Nymphs and the other Gods and Goddesses. Luna smiled at Demeter when she walked by her, the Goddess of Nature smiling back sadly. And yet Luna didn't so much as stiffen when she passed by Hecate, instead she kept walking, eyes forward, and shoulders straight.

When she passed any of her scattered sisters not one of them looked her way. They all either glanced away or bowed their heads hastily. They were afraid of her.

She walked towards the crowd and demigods flinched and paled at her approach as they shuffled away from her. Many ducked their heads and averted their eyes when her eyes landed on them but she paid them no mind. Marcus, son of Ares stood in the gap that the crowd of demigods had created, staring at her with wide eyes. When she walked towards him he turned his head and walked away, stumbling slightly in his heavy combat boots.

The demigods had moved away at her approach but the other Gods simply stared, either in boredom, trepidation or suspicion. As Luna walked towards the exit at a fairly normal speed she caught the eye of Nemesis who shot her a grin as her brooding eyes snapped towards the direction of where Hecate stood and then back to Luna.

Luna shook her head at the Goddess of Revenge. Hecate wasn't the one she despised. It was her offspring…

She felt anger at the thought that the sorceress, who had taken the life of one of the most important people from her old life, was her sister. Her _sister_…

Her eyes flickered with darkness and the Goddess of Revenge's blood-red lips curved into a spine-chilling smile as she sensed the Titaness' emotions.

Luna, daughter of the Olympian Demeter and the good, yet fiery and wild, Titan Helios, departed the throne room in a very different way than she'd first entered it.


End file.
